


A place to call home

by Hoho_TheFool



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Caring, Crushes, Friendship, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pining, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:53:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25344259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoho_TheFool/pseuds/Hoho_TheFool
Summary: Trigger warning: self harm and bloodIt takes place during the plot of s3.The group tries to look out for Tyler after his attempted school shooting. While everyone is just doing their assigned jobs, Cyrus is the one who really cares about his well being. He wants to know what happened.
Relationships: Cyrus/Tyler Down
Comments: 9
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning for self harm and blood (not in detail but it can still disturb some readers).
> 
> Otherwise, enjoy the fic. It's for the small amount of ppl who see ship potential in their interactions.

3 weeks.   
It took Tyler this long to get used to being followed by either Clay, Alex, Tony or the others. Getting picked up by them, getting driven home by them. He knew they did this just so he could feel safe around school or on his way home. Tyler really appreciated it - but it would never replace talking to a real professional. But he was to scared, to afraid to talk. To talk about what happened. To afraid that people might judge him because what happened to him could never happen to a boy. They would definitely laugh about him. They would laugh and turn his back on him. He couldn't lose them, so he kept his mouth shut.

Everyday he got picked up by someone different, every break and every class someone else kept him company. But sometimes he skipped class, with an poor excuse. Sometimes he refused to eat with the other and instead went to the dark room and ate there. Kept the door locked so nobody could enter or leave. It was his daily routine. He wondered how long this would keep going on. How long until the others got tired. Of him and his weird behavior.

He wouldn't let other touch him, he avoided the schools bathrooms - they triggered his flashbacks. Other times he spends in the dark room. Where nobody could see or hurt him. Where he wouldn't think about what happened to him.

So why was he thinking about it then?

He had no idea how much time had passed since he locked himself in the room. School was probably already over. Maybe he didn't hear the bell because his mind was somewhere else. He also didn't hear the knock on the door the first time.

Also not the second time and the third time.

"Yo Tyler. I know you're in there so why don't you open the door please? School's over and I wanted to walk you home."

Tyler shook his head, finally realizing that someone was knocking on the door. That someone was talking to him. He knew who the voice belonged to, he didn't need to be afraid. 

"Oh. Yeah, sorry. Will be there in a second." he packed up his stuff and unlocked the door, slowly opened it. To afraid everything was just a dream and Monty would attack him.

But it wasn't Monty who was standing in front of him.

To his relief it was Cyrus.

" I hope I'm interrupting your alone time? Wanna stay here over night or rather come with me? I knocked three times and called your name like 5 times."

"NO." he said, quickly. To loud. "No I mean, I was just thinking about thing, probably just didn't hear you."

It gained him a suspicious glance and a nood from Cyrus. 

They took the bus for some stations, then walked the rest of the way home-- in silence.

Sometimes he could feel the other ones looks at him. They weren't judging. They didn't feel like it. They feel like worry. Or something like that. 

_____

Tyler ran to his room once he was at home. His parents weren't at home right now and Cyrus asked him if he should stay with him until they returned but he refused. It earned him another suspicious glance from his friend.

He just wanted to be alone. Again.

Tyler sat down on the floor, next to his bed- next to the window. Unless the bed, the floor felt secure. He wanted the paint to stop but he also wanted to feel more pain. But not this kind of pain he was feeling now. 

What was crossing his mind felt new for him. He actually never thought about it. No even after THAT day. Because he wanted to keep living.

What was different now that he was thinking about something like this? 

Tyler stood up again, rummaging through his desk drawer. 

There he found a small knife which was usually used for cutting card board.

He wanted it. He needed it. Take what ever paint and anger he was feeling and project in onto himself.

Tyler placed the knife on his forearm. He was wearing long sleeve shirts anyway so nobody would see it.

The first cut hurt, it mad him hiss in pain. The second and third one not as much as the first one, but there was still pain. Blood was running down his arm, not as much as he thought it would be. But enough to satisfy his needs.

After he was done with it he acted like nothing happened when his parents came home. He already had washed away the blood so they wouldn't notice either. Then he took a shower, ate something and did some homeworks before he went to bed.

___

The next day to school was as usual. Someone picked him up, someone guided him to his next class. Someone kept him company through class.

And again, he wanted to spent his break in the dark room.   
Just himself.   
Except they wouldn't leave him alone. As expected. And now he was spending his lunch break at the cafeteria with Cyrus and his friends. He was fine with it as long as Monty wasn't there too.  
Tyler looked around-- he didn't see him in the crowd of people. He sighed in relief and focused on his food again. 

Until he heard laughter. Very familiar laughter.   
He wanted to run away, but wasn't fast enough and suddenly he felt hands on his shoulders that squeezed them tight.   
"Long time no see Ty-Ty. Hope you're having a nice day. Maybe I'll see you later again?" Monty said out loud, but whispered the last bit.  
Tyler was paralyzed, he couldn't move, couldn't say a thing. He was scared-- felt like he was reliving everything again.

"Hey. Hands off of him." Cyrus hissed at Monty who looked at him in a funny way.   
"What ever weirdo. We will see if you all can keep him safe long enough." he smiled a crazy, squeezed Tyler's shoulder once more and left them alone. 

"Everything alright?" he got asked, but he wasn't paying attention at all.  
He only stood up, leaving his food on the table and left the cafeteria in a rush. Everything was spinning around him, it felt like the world was crashing down on him. 

He was on his way to the dark oom, the only safe space he knew in the school- his favorite place where nobody could hurt him.

It took him several minutes to calm down-- he paced down the room. He looked at the photos, maybe they would help him calm down.

Tyler didn't want to cry. He wasn't weak. And he wasn't afraid of Monty. No.

Like yesterday was repeating itself he heard a knock on the door.

"It's me, Cyrus. I was worried after you left the cafeteria in such a hurry. Wanna let me in?"

He didn't answer right away. To scared his mind was playing tricks on him. To scared that maybe Monty was standing in front of the door.

"But we also can talk like this if you feel better this way."

Another seconds passed and he battled with himself if he should open or not. But he risked it anyway.

"Sorry." he said as he unlocked the door and opened it a crack. "it was stupid to run away like this." he let Cyrus in and locked the behind him again. 

"It actually wasn't. I saw that you were scared. Or at least intimidated?" 

The other boy placed Tylers backpack on the table as he made himself comfortable on there too. 

"So wanna talk about it or[...] " Cyrus cut himself off as his eyes wandered to Tylers wrist. 

"Dude, you're bleeding." He said while point at the blood leaking through Tylers sleeve. 

"Oh ." 

"Are you hurt?"

He shook his head. Tyler was sure the cuz didn't bleed this morning, and not during class. They didn't bleed until now. He was sure. But maybe he banged his arm on the door frame the moment he rushed inside the dark room but only didn't notice because he just didn't pay enough attention. Because he was stuck in his thoughts.

"No. I'm good nothing to worry about."

"Yeah? Because the blood tells me something else."

"It's nothing. Really." Tyler said, rubbing the red spot on his sleeve.

Cyrus looked at him, with visibly doubt in his face. 

"Fine. But at least patch it up what ever your hiding under there."

The other boy just looked at the one who was sitting on the table. 

"Need help?" 

Tyler looked at him, afraid. He wanted to say no, of course he wanted. It was his body and he could do what ever he wanted with it. He should be the only one to care about it - not let anyone touch it. He reminded himself over and over again that he wanted to say no when ever someone touched him without his permission. Even if they ask first. But why couldn't he say no to Cyrus? Because he was his friend? No. It can't be. Nobody would really be friends with him. Maybe because he was perfect? What ever people thought about him-- he didn't care. He wasn't terrified. So why was someone like Cyrus even hanging out with him? He could have ditched him days ago, like Jessica did. But he kept doing it.

Tyler nooded. 

"Lucky you, I always carry a small first aid kit with me." he unzipped his bag and pulled it out. It included some band aids, cutton pads, a bandage and a disinfectant.

"You know, for this like this. Can happen very easy."

He made a gesture with his hand towards Tylers sleeve and Tyler pulled up his sleeve, blood was running down his arm. It was more than yesterday. And it ever hurt more. The wounds were red, not only because of the blood but also because they were irritated. 

"This is really a lot. You dont have to tell me why you did this to you. It obviously is your business. But if you wanna talk about it I'm all ears." he reached out to Tyler's arm and waited until the one in mention lifted his arm up. 

Cyrus drenched the cutton pad in desinfectant and gently started to wipe away the blood from his arm and the wounds. The last bit made Tyler hiss- the alcohol was burning in his wounds. He didn't realize how deep they where.

He knew he didn't have to tell the other boy why he did it. To afraid to lose him. 

But of course he did. Risking it all.

"You know, school's fucked up. But you know that already."

"Of course I do but it never dared to hurt myself."

"And you shouldn't."

They were silent for a few seconds, but it felt like eternity. 

"I really... Would like to tell someone what's on my mind. Why I did it but I feel like nobody would understand me. Maybe they would laugh about me. Like they always did and will always do."

"You know I would never make fun of you? I take this all very serious. Even if you maybe think I just do it because I pity you." 

Tyler looked him in the eyes, searching for something. "Do you pity me?"

"Dude, what? Of course not!" Cyrus returned the look in surprise but with a little smile.

Tyler watched him put a bandage around the cuts. 

"I did them myself yesterday. I've been struggling with some things lately." me made a pause to collect his thought, he didn't want to cry.

"We all noticed. How you dont want anyone to touch you, how you avoid people you don't know... Especially Monty and his friends." Cyrus also made a pause, like something struck his thoughts.

"Did he do something...?"

And with these words it felt like Tyler was reliving the things again. He swore he wouldn't cry but he did.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There definitely are some typos I wrote this through several breakdowns, weak internet connections and while I was half awake/asleep sorry.
> 
> Trigger warning for mention of what Monty did to Tyler. Basically replaced Clay with Cyrus don't be mad

Cyrus knew how Tyler looked like when he was distressed. He had noticed his strange behavior on their way home, and during lunch-- especially the moment Monty turned up at their table and touched Tylers shoulders.  
But he had never seen him like this before. He had never seen Tyler crying.  
So he had absolutely no idea how to deal with it. Sure, Monty was a creep, a psychopath and having him around was anything but comfortable.  
What did this asshole jock and bully do to him that we would react like this?

Cyrus reached out his hand but pulled it right back again, remembering how afraid Tyler was of people touching him. And he would definitely not do this unless he wants to.  
"What happened? You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." he could hear Tyler sobbing though his hand that covered his whole face. And he also saw some tears running down his chin.

There was silence between them for a few minutes and the only thing that filled the room were the sobs.

He could see how desperately Tyler was trying to calm down but with every breath the boy took it just got worse.

"Hey, everythings going to be alright - you should probably sit... Down."

Tyler nooded to Cryus words and he could see how the other one sat down on a lonely chair.

"Monty.. He did something to me... After I came back from the camp."  
He watched as the boy in front of him wiped away the tears and started to fidget with the hem of his sweater.

"What?" it did came off a bit to loud and aggressive, Cryus was surprised by himself. Tyler looked up to him, with wet eyes - he looked scared.  
"Sorry, Didn't mean to scare you like that " he said a little bit more calmer. But seeing Tyler like this because of something one of the worst people in school did made him more than mad. " You don't have to tell me if you don't or can't."  
Tyler sniffed and nooded again.  
"But you can tell me. You know that right? You know that I care about you? And at this point you really can tell my anything. I'm listening."  
The other one nooded once again and folded his hands together, rubbing his fingers nervously and he was shifting on the chair. 

" I... " Tyler breathed out heavily." I was in the bathroom when I got back from my diversion program. Monty came in and he... He was mad about the field, "  
The field.  
"and he... He smashed my head on the mirror and in the sink. And then, he and... Taylor and Kenneth they held my head in the toilet... And Monty.. He got a mop, and he  
He pulled my pants down, and he pushed it in..." his voice wasbbreaking. "me. In and out, until I was... Bleeding and they left me on the floor." Tyler was wailing now.

Cyrus had no idea how to react to it- anger, frustration and sadness was sparking inside him. But he had no time to be mad about someone who was known for being an asshole to almost everyone. His first priority was to be there for Tyler now.

"oh God..." he made a pause, trying to process what his friend just told him. "I am so sorry that happened to you. Ty...Would it be alright if I hug you? Because I feel like I want to hug you right now."

Tyler nooded added with a quiet "mm-hmm."

"I'm going to get up now and come over to you." Cyrus got up from the table and went over to his friend-- slowly, not to scare him.  
He got in front of the chair and carefully put his arms around Tyler. 

Without any hesitation the other on returned the hug and put his arms around him too and rested his head on Cyrus chest.  
He carefully stroke the boys back while he was crying. 

"it's alright. Everythings going to be ok."

It made him so upset hearing him cry like this, shaking in his arms. He was expecting many things but not something like this.

"Do you wanna tell someone? An adult maybe?"  
Tyler looked up, in panic-- shook his head.  
"NO! I can't... I.."  
"Of course. You don't have to if you can't... Take you all the time you need."

It took them both a long time to calm down. 

____

"How are you feeling now... After telling me?"  
Tyler shrugged as the bell was ringing in the background. Cyrus took another look at his friend who was still looking so lost.  
"Well, that's the sign that we should go."  
"I'm not really in the mood to go back to class... After that," the other one said, almost whispering.  
"Oh, nobody said we are going back to class because we definitely won't. Neither you nor me are in the mood for that." Cyrus grabbed their backpacks.  
"What do you mean?"  
"We're going to skip class. I'll text Clay so he knows."  
"We- what?... You don't have to force yourself do this... Just because of my sob story."  
Cyrus turned around, with a serious look o his face. "Dude, I'm not forcing myself, I'm doing it out of free will and for the favor of both of us. But if we can also spent the rest of the school day in here if you prefer this? You get to decide."

It didn't take Tyler long and he stood up from his chair. 

"What are we Going to do then?"  
"I already have something in mind. I know you're going to like it." he pulled out his phone and texted his friend and Clay that Tyler and him are going to leave earlier because of some unexpected circumstances. 

They left the dark room and made their way through the crowd of people - at the end of the hallway he spotted Monty. How Cyrus would like to make him pay for every single thing he did to Tyler. Not only for what happened in the bathroom. Tyler may was a bit odd, and you first had to get to know him better but he didn't deserve all this shit he went through. 

Cyrus nokded in a different direction so they didn't have to face Monty.  
"C'mon this way. It's faster anyway."

They exited the school building, Cyrus still carrying Tylers backpack, and walked across the parking lot towards the bus stop where they entered a bus.

"Where are we going?"  
"It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you. Do you have your camera in your bag?" he put the bag on Tylers lab while glancing a quick look at him.  
"Of course I have. Why?"  
"Stop asking, you'll see soon."

With every station the bus got more empty until they were the last one. They got off at the final bus stop - it was a very quiet stop and it really didn't look like someone was even living there.

"Where are we? Have you been here before?"  
"Of course I have."  
"Why? When?"  
"Unbelievable but even me needs some alone time sometimes."

They crossed an empty street and walked up a small hill which was branched at the end.  
"This way." Cyrus pointed his way to another small hill and their made their way up. With every step they took the road got more dense with trees. 

They arrived at a clearing. A beautiful one. Tyler had no idea this kind of view existed in their town. You could look down and see the town, some houses and the streets. But the clearing was well hidden. 

"I've never been here with someone else before. Not even with my friends." Cyrus said, pulling Tyler out of his thoughts.  
"What do you mean? Like... I'm the first one?"  
"Right."  
Tyler looked around. "Why me?"  
"Why you? I thought we are friends. And aren't friends supposed to share secrets with each other?"  
"I guess so...."  
"You guess so. Alright." Cyrus chuckled as he walked through the clearing that lead towards an edge. "You coming? If you keep standing there you won't see the best of the view." 

He watched as Tyler went over to him, looking down the edge - then up again.  
"You wont fall off the edge, sit." Cyrus pointed next to him. "Looks especially nice when it's sundown. You should definitely take some pictures of it- but the sun's going down at 7 pm so we won't probably see it."  
"Wait so... What's the reason you took me here?"  
"So you can go after your hobby of course. What else would be the reason?" 

In the corner of his eye Cyrus could see Tyler looking at him in confusion  
He returned the look. 

"What? You do know that it's not a big secret anymore at this point how much you like photography. I thought you'd like it. Do you hate it?"  
He sounded unintentionally concerned.  
"N-no. No. I like it, really. 

Tyler smiled and rummaged through his backpack, then he pulled out his camera.  
"See. I knew it."

Too see Tyler like this, made him happy.

"I'm going to text my parenra that I'm alright. So we can stay a little bit longer."  
Cyrus watched as he pulled out his phone and texted his parents.

They didn't even realise how fast the time went by and now it was past 6 pm. It slowly went dark and some houses already had their lights on. Birds were still chirping but except them, it became really quiet as time passed by. Sometimes, they could hear people chattering far away, depending on how the wind blew.  
It was a beautiful, but a bit cold, evening - there were a few clouds covering the sky that were drenched in the color of the sun which was slowly going down. It bathed the streets and buildings in a soft red, the trees and the mountains in the background appeared to be a bit more darker, blue and black. It made the fleeting colors of dusk fading away.

Tyler was still taking pictures of the sunset that he didn't even took notice that he was being observed by Cyrus.

"Dude, you're so deep into your hobby that you literally forgot my existence"

It made the other boy jump a little bit and he almost dropped of his camera.  
"Sorry."  
Cyrus prevented it from falling down, unwillingly touching Tyler hand, pulling his hand back away fast.  
"Dont be sorry for anything. You didn't even do anything wrong, just went after your hobby."  
He handed the camera back while Tyler was looking at him-- as if he was waiting for something.  
"What's wrong?"  
"Nothing. I just... Realized something."  
"What?"  
"Can I take a picture of you?"  
Cyrus blinked at him, in confusion.  
"I mean you can if you want to."

Tyler never really paid attention to Cyrus looks because he was convinced he was into girls. But now that the sunset was filling the streets and shining its colors into his face Tyler really began to see something in his friend. 

He definitely wasn't falling in love with his friend.


	3. no new chapters

no new chapters for idk how long.


End file.
